Shattered
by butterflyXD
Summary: Sakura's new at Sakura University and she's changing the rules. On top of being wanted by a certain red head, she's hiding a dark secret. But can she stay hidden from her past and stay with her new friends? or will her past find her? GaaSaku.
1. Meet the New girl

She's the new girl at Sakura University who's changing a few people. On top of being wanted by almost every guy at the school, She's also Shattering the ice wall around a certain redhead's heart. But can she stay hidden from her past long enough to stay with her new friends and family or will her past find her? GaaSaku

Nessa: Awsome! a new story!!

Me: Yups!!...wait...you should know!! Its basically you request!!

Nessa: Oh yea...

Me: Retard...We do not own Naruto.

Nessa: So Zaps will come in the next chapter right?

Me: You got it!!

Nessa: Yay!! Im dying to talk to her!!

Me: Lol.

Nessa: Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

_'I cant believe we had to move again!_' A pinkette thought. As she moved her bags into her new room.

_**'Maybe it wont be that bad Sakura!**_' her innerself said cheerfully.

_'The last time you said that people made fun of how I dress_.'

_**'Well you are always wearing these bulky baggy clothes, and you were those thick glasses.'**_

_'Whatever, so what if I dress artsy, I like my art. Now, back to why we are moving.'_

**_'At least we're moving because your getting a dorm room for college and not getting relocated for getting busted or something_**.'

_'I guess your right...'_ Her thoughts were interupted by someone coming into the room. She had her blonde hair in four ponytails and had on a purple dress with elbow length sleeves and the dress reached mid thigh. Her dress hugged her skin showing her curves, and she was also wereing black boots that went up to her knees.

"Hey there! I'm Temari, I guess your my new room mate." She said smiling brightly, you could tell that she was nice, but was also like a timebomb that could go off at any second if she were angry.

"Hi, Im Sakura." She said kindly. Temari lookd at Sakura over. Bubble gum pink hair about shoulder length, A baggy red T shirt, and black baggy capri's. Temari could she her calfs down and could tell she had a nice figure since nice toned legs like that dont come with out the full package.

"So, are you new here?" Temari asked.

"Yea, when does everything start?" Sakura asked putting her now empty suitcase under her bed.

"Today was for newbies to unpack and relax, tomorrow is also for relaxing, so two days from now, classes start. Are you a freshmen?"

"No, Im a senior, I had to move alot...so now I ended up here." Sakura said with a smile that didnt reach her eyes.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Temari asked. Sakura turned away and began brushing her hair in the mirror she had just set up over her dresser.

"No, I used to have a brother and sister, but..." She trailed off looked at Temari from the mirror giving a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry I didnt mean to--!"

"Its okay, You didnt know. I'm an orphan, my mom died six years ago from cancer, and my dad was killed on his birthday. I saw it happen, the man ran out of the window after he killed him." Sakura felt shaking arms around her.

"Im Sorry you had to go through that," Temari said, She let go of her and gave her a bright and hopeful smile. "But your not alone anymore!" She said.

"Thank you, Temari." The girls continued to chat as if nothing happened untill the door opened and a bunch of people came in.

"Hey Tem, who's your friend." One of them asked.

"Hey guys, this is my roommate, Sakura."

"Hello." Sakura said shyly. 'Why are you acting like a friggin shell?!' Her inner complained.

"Hi Sakura, Im Ino!" Said the girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with a piece of hair framing her face and her light blue.

"Hi, Im H-Hinata." Said another girl who looked rather shy. She had long midnight blue hair and gray eyes.

"Hello Sakura, Im Tenten." Said a girl with Brown hair up in two chinese buns with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey there, Im Kankuro, Nice to meet ya." Said a boy with a cool looking hoodie on and purple paint on his face.

"IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!! BELIEVE IT!!" Yelled a boy with blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Sakura chuckled as Temari hit him on the head.

"Im Neji, Im Hinata's cousin." Said a boy with long brown hair in a loose ponytail with eyes identical to Hinata's.

"Im Shikamaru" Said a boy with black hair up in a ponytail with brown eyes. He muttered something that sounded like, "Troublesome woman."

"My name is Gaara." Said a boy with blood red hair and jade eyes that showed no emotion. He had black rimmed eyes and a kanji for love in the corner of his forhead.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you." Sakura said politly. Temari remember when she hugged her, she seemed rather small.

"Hey Saku-chan, do me a favor." Temari said. Sakura turned to her.

"Yes"

"Get undressed." Everyone's eyes widened a little.

"Boys, I need you to get out, and girls, we're about to go shopping. Guys, your coming to for opinions"

"W-what?" Sakura asked confused.

"I said strip! and guys outta here!!" She said strictly, making the boys hurry out and Sakura begin undressing. When she was in her bra and undies the girls looked at her clearly amazed, and then even more amazed when Temari took her glasses off and gave her contacts to wear. She was a goddess.

"Sakura! why do you wear those baggy clothes when you have the hottest body ever?!" Ino yelled. While Temari nodded furiously.

"I, um..." Sakura didn't know what to say as she got dressed again.

"Come on! Lets go get the guys!" Tenten said running with Ino and Temari.

"L-lets go Sakura." Hinata said grabing Sakura's hand and running with Everyone else.

oOo At the Mall oOo

"So, Have fun violating Sakura?" Kankuro asked getting a hit upside the head by Ino.

"We did not violate her!"

"Yea! ask her yoursel-- hey guys...were's Sakura??" Tenten asked. Everyone looked around untill they saw her arguing with some chick and ran over.

"It is my natural hair color! so get over it!!" Sakura heard her friends calling her but ignored it.

"Yea sure fatass!" She snarled. At that Sakura got mad.

"What did you just call me?"

"What are you? Hard of hearing Pinky? I called you fatass, cuz you sure as hell don--!!" She never got to finish that sentence because she flew back into her friends after being punched in the face.

"You broke my nose!!" She screamed.

"Whats that?" Sakura asked holding her ear out,"Sorry cant hear you, guess I _AM_ hard of hearing." She said smirking and turned to find her friends staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

oOo

"So thats what happened." Sakura had just finished explaining why she punched that girl.

"Wow." Tenten said. Kankuro, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru just nodded.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Kankuro said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! you sure do pack a punch Sakura! you broke her nose with one punch!" Naruto beamed.

"Damn girl, you have more anger issues than Temari and Gaara!" Ino said getting punched by Temari.

"U-um, who else is hungry?" Hinata asked dragging Ino to the foodstand with everyone except Gaara and Sakura following.

"So, whats the school like?" Sakura asked Gaara, taking him by suprise that she acctually talked to him with out fear.

"Its pretty boring. Dont you find it ironic that your going to _Sakura_ University?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.

"My mom always wanted me to go there. It was the least I could do after she died." Sakura said, a hint of sadness in her voice but you couldnt see it on her face.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Gaara said, _STILL_ no emotion, which was starting to get on Sakura's nerves.

"Whats with the _no emotion _theme?" She asked. He just stared at her. 'What will it take to get him to show some emotion?!' Her inner yelled.'I have an idea...' Sakura thought.

She walked over to him and in a blink of an eye, her lips were on his. About 10 seconds later, she pulled away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Gaara yelled blushing as red as his hair.

"Anger and Shock! Way to go emo boy!" She cheered. _'Was that just to get me to show her emotion_?' Gaara thought. **_'Thats what it looks like to me_!**' Shukaku agreed.

_**'but I think she missed one emotion boy**_.' Shukaku said.

_'What are you talking about you stupid demon?_'

**_'You'll see in due time, boy_**.' He said, Gaara was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura.

"Yoo hoo, Emo kid? you in there?" She asked poking him on the forehead.

"I'm not emo." He said moving her hand frome his face.

"Sure, sure." She said boredly."How long does it take seven people to get some food and come back?" She thought outloud.

"Hey Saku-chan!!"

Sakura turned and and saw her old friends. "Dei-chan!" She yelled going over to tackle her friend in a hug. For some reason, Gaara felt a little angered.

"Hows it going everyone!" Sakura chirped.

"A little sad since you got relocated again, Is it true you quit?" Sasori asked with Deidara nodding.

"Yes, it is true. Im sorry guys." She said smiling softly.

"I bet you forgot our names!" Deidara said mockingly.

"Nuh-hun!! Theres Itachi, Kasame, Pein, Kohnan, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu!" She said pointing at each of them. (A/N: In this story, Zetsu is normal, he has golden eyes and green hair, with fairly tanned skin. Okay! On with the story!!) They laughed knowing she would never forget them.

"Does Sakura-chan still have her ring?" Tobi asked her. She nodded and showed them a necklace with a silver ring on it that had the letter A carved on it.

"I see your still dressing the same." Kohnan said ruffling her hair.

"Ha! I forgot how much fun it was ruffling your hair!" She laughed leaning on the ever so quiet Pein.

"Why so quiet?" Kasame asked.

"He's probably just _PMSing_ or something." Itachi said patting Sakura on the head after dodging Pein's punch.

"Im not a dog you know." She grummbled. Making Tobi laugh.

"Just like old times." Deidara laughed.

"Hey Sakura! Is that you?" Sakura turned to see Kiba and Akamaru who leaped into her arms.

"Kiba!" Sakura, as well as the Akastuki gang said in unision.

"Sakura! I havnt seen you since you quit!" Kiba said grinning.

"Yea, Sorry about that. Oh god!" Sakura said seeing her friends head back to the table. "Whats wrong?" Her old partners asked.

"I gotta go! I'll see you later! Im in Sakura University room 314!!" She yelled giving Akamaru back to Kiba, then running back to her new friends who were looking at her come back.

"Sakura, you know Kiba?" Temari asked.

"Yea, were old friends."

"A-and the Akatsuki gang?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, before I moved, they were like, my best and only friends."

"Wow, Sakura." Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki are dangerous." Neji warned.

"Yeah! We're worried!" Ino and Tenten said together. Shikamaru had fallen asleep in his food. Kankuro was listening while trying to wake Shikamaru up.

"How do you know them?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice again.

"Not that again Gaara! do I have to kiss you again?!" She asked earning everyones attention, Shikamaru even got up and cleaned off his noodle covered face.

"KISS?!" They yelled in unision.

"U-um...Lets go shopping now!" Sakura said running into Hot Topic as fast as she could to escape her friends.

Naruto was walking around Hot Topic with everyone else and bumped into a manican, making it fall on him. He fell on the ground and started screaming bloody murder!

"HELP! HELP! ITS GONNA RAPE ME AND STEAL MY RAMMEN MONEY!!" He yelled like a retard. Ino kicked him before pickinging the manican up and hugging it.

"Its okay widdle manican, the mean owld rammen fweak cant hurt you anymore." She cooed, making everyone look at her. She sweatdropped before dropping in and scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry, it looked so real, I thought it was my cousin..." She lied before getting grabbed by Temari and Tenten.

"Okay Sakura, Take these and try them on!" Temari said. Sakura nodded and took the giant pile of clothes.

Sakura came out wearing a short sleeved black belly shirt and a red and black plaid skirt. The girls smirked at the gawking boys, Kankuro even had a small nose bleed.  
Sakura continued to try on clothes until they decided to buy it all and leave Since it was getting late.

Sakura was talking in her room with Temari after everyone had settled down and went to there own rooms.

"So, how do you know Kiba?" Sakura asked. Temari blushed a soft pink.

"He's uh..." she trailed off shyly.

"He's what?" Sakura asked in a sly voice. She was wearing a black tanktop and red panties sitting on her bed. Temari had on a purple loose oversized T shirt and black short that went to mid thigh, which you could barely see due to the fact that thats how long her T shirt was.

"Nothing nothing...So what happened with you and my brother?" She asked smirking.

"Nothing really, I just got tired of his emoness and talking didnt help at all so I went with plan B. Kiss the hot emo guy and pray his reaction has some kind of emotion."She said, making Temari laugh a little.

oOo The next morning oOo

Everyone had decided to go to the beach since in was so hot. Ino wore a red bikini, Sakura wore a black one, Temari purple, Tenten wore a two peice that was green and white with the top part went down to just above the belly botten and the sleeves were a little above her elbows, Hinata wore a gray one peice that was basically a two peice that connected at the stomach.

They guys just had on swim trunks, Naruto's orange, Neji's dark blue, Shikamaru's brown, Kankuro's black, Gaara's red, and Kiba was there with Akamaru. Kiba had grey trunks.

"Hey guys! Lets play Chicken!" Hinata suggested. Ino was playing with Akamaru, Shikamaru was sleepi-- er tanning, Neji and Tenten had went surfing. Leaving Naruto, Kiba, Temari Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara who got dragged by Sakura. Kankuro decided to be the judge.

"Yeah right Kankuro! you just wanna check out the girls!" Temari said hitting him on the head.

"Hey! cut it out you evil amazon chick!" Kankuro said running into the water. They went out to where it was four ft. deep and began pairing off.

"I call Kiba! God knows the rest of you probably suck at this." Temari said.

"Well then I get Hinata!" Naruto said taking Hinata's arm making poor Hinata red.

"Guess that leaves us Gaara." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn." was all he said, but on the inside he was thinking about having her on his bare shoulders as he and Shakaku thought, 'I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.  
I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.  
I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.I will not crack.'

"I'm on top!" Temari yelled. Kiba make a wierd face.

"You know what I ment!" She yelled hitting him on the arm. Hinata ended up on top as well as Sakura. They decided to let Tem&Kiba battle Nar&Hina and winner v.s. Gaa&Saku.

"All right then Hinata, hop on!" Naruto said. She blushed but got on anyway. Temari did the same. As soon as Naruto touched her thighs, she fainted...

"I call Temari and Kiba the winners by default!" Kankuro said trying not to laugh. Gaara let Saukura on his shoulders, both blushing the whole time. He tightened the hold on her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Get ready to fall Saku-chan." Kiba teased.

"Back at 'ya!" She said.

oOo

"And the winner is... no one..." Kankuro said after all four of them had fallen down. Temari and Sakura pushed eachother at the same time after 3 minutes of pushing and both fell down taking the boys with them.

"That was awsome!" Temari yelled.

"Yeah! Hey Tem, lets get something to eat!" Sakura suggested leaving the three boys in the water.

Temari and Sakura were sharing a funnle cake while talking.

"Temari, why is Gaara staring at me...?" Sakura asked avoiding his stare.

"I dont know..."

"I think he's eye raping me!"

"Ha! look he blinked! and in the blink of an eye you are topless. Oh yea! He's undressing you with his eyes!!"

"Thats not funny! He's molesting me with his eyes!!"

"What the hell?" They heard Kankuro say. They turned to see him, Kiba, and Naruto staring at them like they were retards.

"Um...Hello..." Kiba said.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked.

"Were fine!" Sakura said taking Temari's arm and running back into the water.

_**'YES! I think we scared her! pay back is SWEET!**_' Shakaku yelled in gaara's head. Gaara just smirked.

"Its getting kinda cold!" Ino complained.

"Lets go back, it is getting kind of late..." Hinata said.

Everyone was in Sakura and Temari's dorm playing poker, but this was an intense game of strip poker, but they agreed that once they got down to boxers or bra and undies they lost.  
(nessa: That sucks!!)

Now it was down to Sakura and Kiba.

"I win!" Sakura yelled after Kiba had set down his cards and she had full house.

"Whoo hoo!!" The girls cheered.

"Hey guys, lets play truth or dare..."

Nessa: Not ANOTHER cliff hanger!! everything you updated today was a cliff hanger!!

Me: Yups, thats cuz im feeling evil today!! MWAHAHAHA -kicks a bunny- oops...that was a accident...

Nessa: 0.0 OMG...

Me: ...Nessa?

Nessa: THAT WAS MY BUNNY!!

Me:... Ooops! I gotta run! Nessa's gonna kill me!!

Thats the first chapter! hope you guys like it! i'll update as soon as I can! REVEIW!!


	2. A New Feeling

Yeah im back!! sorry!! omfg!! This is the longest I've EVER held a story up!! I have been so damn busy!!!

Nessa: Yay!! New chapter!!! ...can I have a banana...?

Me: Here -Gives her a banana...with lots of salt and pepper on it....-

Nessa: OMFG!!! WTF!! THATS HOOOOTTTT!!!! T.T why me??

Me: Because I love you so much!^.^ Disclaimer: we dont own Naruto!!

Nessa: Enjoy the chapter T.T

Chapter 2: A new feeling

"Truth or dare huh? IM IN!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Im in!!" Kiba said grinning at Temari, who blushed.

"And of course IM in." Sakura said as if it was obvious.

"ME TOO!!!" Kankuro cheered.

"Hell yeah!! im in!!" Ino and Temari yelled in unison.

"Im in." Gaara said bluntly.

"Im in too." Neji added.

"I wanna play too!!!" TenTen pipped in.

"I-I would also." Hinata said shyly looking away from Naruto who was smiling happily at her.

"I supose Im in too." Shikamaru said boredly. Sudenly the door flew open and four boys ran in.

"I WANNA WATCH!!" Deidara yelled, coming in with Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame.

"TOBI WANNA WATCH SAKU-CHAN'S TV!!!" Tobi yelled.

"I just wanna see yall look retarded... well, _more_ retarded." Kisame said, correcting himself looking pointedly at Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" They yelled pointing at him.

"Im just here to look after the three idiots." Sasori said.

"Ummm.... Okay, so do any of you want to play?" Sakura asked her old friends.

"Nah, Like I said, im in it for the retards." Kisame said shrugging.

"Aren't _I_ suppose to be the _responsible_ one?" Sasori asked, obviously meaning no.

"Tobi?" Kiba asked.

"GO GO!! SMASH HIS FACE IN!!! HURRY HURRY!!! _**TOUCH DOWN**_!!!!" Tobi yelled obviously not listening to them. They looked at the T.V screen and sweat dropped when they noticed he was watching something about _**sharks**_ on _**Discovery Chanel**_... They could almost feel the content smile on his face from under his mask.

"Ummm.... Sooooooo, what about you Deidara??" Sakura asked smirking.

".... I'd rather _not_...Yeah..." Deidara said slowly and suspiciously. They all raised their eyebrows.

"Your not still mad about that dare I gave you three years ago are you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Oh cut the act Sakura!" Kiba joked smirked.

"We all know your NOT that sweet. Yeah!" Deidara added. Sakura stopped smiling sweetly and smirked darkly.

"Fine then, _alright_, have it your way." She said wickedly. Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, Temari, Neji, TenTen, and Kankuro gulped. While Gaara smirked in amusement.

"Idiots." Sasori said smacking Kiba and Deidara in the back of the head.

"HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" They yelled. Tackling Sasori to the ground.

"Have you _ANY_ idea what you two have unleashed upon us all?" Kisame asked shaking his head.

"_So_." Sakura said harshley, snapping the three boys restling on the floor out of their fighting. "are we going to play or what?" She asked lightly.  
All of her new friends smirked, obviously liking her new attitude.

"hell _yea_!!" Kankuro yelled speaking for everyone.

"Are you sure you dont want to play? Dei-chan?" Sakura asked too too sweetly.

"**NEVER** AGAIN!!! YEAH!!" He yelled. They all looked at him funny.

"Okay, now Im curious." TenTen said.

"What exactly happened?" Shikamaru asked. Sakura laughed darkly, making Kiba, Tobi, Kisame, and Sasori laugh at the memory while Deidara shuttered.

"Well... Three years ago..." Sakura started.

-FlashBack-

They Akatsuki group were all in the living room. Itachi, Zetsu, and Pein leaning against the wall. Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sakura, Sasori, Kisame, Kiba and Hidan were all sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Oh come on you Pansies!! Dont be such a baby! Come on and play!" Sakura scowled Itachi, Zetsu, and pein.

"Im not playing if you are Sakura." Itachi protested.

"I agree." Zetsu said.

"Yeah, we all know you make the best dares." Pein spoke.

"Then why _aren't_ you playing?" She asked in a menacing voice that sent shivers down their backs. She was the best at her job in the Akatsuki, interrogation, speed, knowledge, strength, she had it all. And she knew how to use it to her full advantage.

"Because you're not going to black mail me _again_." Itachi snarled.

"Fine. Be a pansy." Sakura said not caring.... since she already had enough dirt on her _prey, Itachi..._

"So, who's first?" She asked.

"I wanna make the first dare!" Konan yelled.

"I says Sakura makes the dare." Hidan protested. She nodded knowing that when he got mad, the profanity of it could scare a ghost away.

"Deidara." Sakura started, "Truth...or _Dare_?" She asked intimidatingly.

"Dare me!! _**Yeah**_!!"

"Dei-chan." She said _too _sweetly, making him shiver in knowledge that he should have picked truth. "I Dare you to......"

-End FlashBack-

"Wait!! What did you dare him?!" Temari asked.

"I wanna _KNOW_!!!" Naruto yelled.

"I dared him to go and flirt with the old man that lived next door..." She said before laughing, making them all laugh.

"Thats _**NOT**_ funny!! YEAH!! He stalked me for a_ month and a half!! _**YEAH!!!**" Deidara complained. They only laughed harder.

"Okay, moving on, Sakura, truth or dare." Ino asked.

"Hm...Truth, gimme a good question!" She yelled.

"Whats your _deepest_ **_darkest_** secret?" Ino asked darkly. Everyone looked to Sakura's smirking face.

"My deepest darkest secret... hm... I guess it'd be my old job, its what im good at." She spoke looking toward her old friends, ensuring that she would not give out too much information.

"HEY!!" Temari, Ino, and Naruto complained.

"That doesnt answer the question!" Kankuro joined in.

"Dont you think we should know what you job was?" Neji asked.

"Isn't that like, cheating or someting?" TenTen asked.

"Not really." The Akatsuki members (including Kiba) defended.

"T-They're right. She did technically answer the q-question." Hinata stuttered.

"Right, you only asked what her secret was, not the details." Shikamaru said tiredly. Sakura smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, So Kiba, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked. He grinned at her confidently.

"Dare me Pinky!!" He yelled. She smirked obviously already knowing his answer and looked over to Temari, who raised a brow. Sakura winked at her. _"Oh boy..."_ Kiba muttered.

"I Dare you to make out with Temari." She said calmly, knowing that her calmness drove him _crazy_. He glared at her before walking over to Temari.

He put his hand behind her head, by the nape of her neck and brought his lips to hers. She pulled her hands up to his hair, fisting it as he deepend the kiss.

"WOAH!! DID I JUST SEE TONGUE?!!" Kisame cheered. "YOU GO DOG FACE!!!" They instantly pulled apart, realizing the company... okay...sooo....

"uhm. Hinata, truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"U-Uhm... Dare?" She spoke, though it sounded like a question.

"I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you like the most." Kiba said grinning evily. She almost fainted before getting up slowly and walking towards Naruto.

"um, Naruto... I wanted t-to tell y-you that I really l-like you..." She stuttered shyly before pecking him on the lips. He grinned widely when they parted.

"Wow!! Really Hinata-chan?! I _really_ like you too!!" He said holding her close. Everyone or, almost everyone was in aww by them. Gaara chose to look away, at sakura. She was looking out of the window with a strange look on her face. Pain, sadness, and confusion. She turned meeting his face before smiling lightly at him. _'Damn it. I sliped up.'_ She thought cursing herself.

"Okay, s-so, Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare I guess." He sighed. "Shikamaru, I-I dare you to..." Hinata made an unsure thinking face. Sakura leaned close and whispered something to her. "Thats a-a good o-one!" Hinata laughed. "I dare you to go to Itachi a-and Hidan's dorm room and ask for a cup of sugar." Hinata said.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"No, y-you have to be n-naked." She laughed at his face.

"_Stupid fucking troublesome dare makin' me strip down and fuckin' get a damn cup of stupid sugar."_ Shikamaru muttered a line of profanities as he striped down. Ino blushed as he left out of the room. Being followed by Naruto, who had his camra phone. Kisame who had Kankuro's camra, and Kiba who had a video camra.  
Shikamaru knocked on the door only to have Itachi open it, raise a brow, then close it back....

"Troublesome." Shikamaru knocked again. This time Hidan answered it.

"Why the hell are you knocking on my door naked!! Did you fucking get raped or somthin bitch?!! If not then get your ass--"

"Can I have a cup of sugar?" Shikamaru asked, cutting Hidan off. He sweat dropped and came with a bag of sugar, filling the cup up.

"Uhhh.... If your going to asked for stuff you should at least wear clothes... No shirt no shoes no service.... That goes for pants too..." Hidan said, no longer cursing for once. Kiba Naruto and Kisame were laughing their asses off all the way back to the dorm room with Shikamaru.

"Troublesome. Sakura, Truth or dare?" Shikamaru asked. She smirked.

"Dare me baby." She said confidently. He smirked, ready for payback.

"I dare you to give Gaara this dare." He said before whispering Gaara's dare in her ear. She turned red before taking a deep breathe and relaxed.

"Gaara, I dare you to make out with me until Shikamaru says stop." She spoke while glaring daggers at Shikamaru. Gaara looked at Shikamaru, then Sakura and shrugged.

_'Its just a dare._' He told himself as he stood up and began to walk toward Sakura.

_**'For now.'**_Shukaku mumbled.

_'What are you talking about Shukaku?'_ He asked annoyed.

_**'A women is the world's best killer. And this one more than others, she dangerous and irresistible. Even to you, she may not even understand it completely, or at all, but you will fall into her trap, and she will follow.**_' Shukaku said before disappearing into the darkness of Gaara's mind.

'_.... Wait!! What does that mean?!_' Gaara yelled in his head. _'uhg, stupid confusing riddle speaking demon._' Gaara complained.

Gaara extended his hand towards Sakura, who smiled politely and took his hand. He carefully pulled her to her feet and put his arm around her waist, and the the other one behind her head, holding her close and securely to him. Sakura put both her hands behind his head and pulled him down for a kiss. They both felt an electrical shock go through both of them when their their lips met, making them both pull away from each other.

"Hey, I didnt _say_stop." Shikamaru teased. They both glared at him before resuming their former position. This time Sakura stood on her tip toes, being held up by Gaara. They kissed,  
waiting for Shikamaru to call the dare over, ignoring their friends whistles and cheering. Gaara leaned in more, deepening the kiss, Sakura kissed back with the same force, making them both pull away after awhile, both breathless. They looked over at Shikamaru who was .... Sleeping... Sakura threw her shoe waking him up.

"Stop!" He yelled unintentionally.

"Thank you." Sakura said. Gaara and Sakuraboth sat on the opposite side of the room. Not looking at each other, or anyone else, nor understanding the feeling in their chest. To Gaara, it was like a glowing he wasn't used to, it was warm against his cool pale skin. But to Sakura, It was like a burning, gaping hole in her chest, and the kiss was tugging at it. It hurt, it made her feel weak. And yet, she wanted more....

She always had been sadistically masochistic.....

Nessa: ANOTHER cliff hanger!!! Why is everything you updated a cliff hanger?!!

Me: Yups, thats cuz im evil and hyper and retarded and have MPD!! MWAHAHAHA

Nessa: 0.0 ..... wtf is wrong with you child?!

Me: ...... My mom stood in front of the microwave when she was pregnant with me and I fell on my head alot when I was a child...

Nessa: ..... Forget I asked...

Me:... asked what?

Nessa: Good, Exactly!! XD

Me: .... No really..... what?

Nessa: .... Nothing...

Thats the first chapter! hope you guys like it! i'll update as soon as I can! REVEIW!!


	3. First Day

Yeah im back!! sorry!! omfg!! Sorry its been like forever! I got lots of school work and highschool applications to worry about ontop of keeping all of my stories updated!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!!

Enjoy the chapter T.T

Chapter 3: First Day

Sakura looked in the mirror at her red tanktop and black shorts as she waiting for Temari to finish getting ready. Black and Red were her favorite colors

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_'Does it really take that long to get ready?_' Sighing, I went into our mini kitchen and got an apple. I wonder what everyone else is doing....

"Temari!"

"What?!" She yelled back from the shower.

"I'm going to Konan's! Dont wait up for me!" I yelled back. She most likely couldn't hear me anyway.

"... Kay! You have Orochimaru's class first! I'll see you there!" She replied. I gave her a quick response and ran out of the dorm.

--

_Knock_

_Knock_

_'They had better not be asleep...'_ I thought as I knocked on the door again. Konan opened it. There were tears in her eyes... Oh lord. What happened this time? Before I could ask, she pulled me in and locked the door before hugging me into oblivion.

"Konan, whats up? Why are you crying?" I asked her, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Sakura, I'm pregnant!" She said happily.

"Again?" Geez, how many times have I told her to use protection with Pein?? This was the third time she had told me she was pregnant. She just nodded, too happy to speak.

"When's the abortion, you know I'll be there for you." I hated when she got pregnant because she always had to get an abortion. She had to if she was to keep her job, or her life. The child would be a weakness while still inside her body.

"There won't be one this time." Pein answered from behind me. I turned to him. I wonder if all his peircing are real? Oh wait, he said something

"She's going to sit out on the assignments?" I asked. Who would fill in for her?

".... er, Saku-chan, I have a huge favor to asked you..." Konan filed in before Pein could answer.

"... What is it?" I was suspictions now... What did I have to do with her missions? I quit awhile ago...

"Sakura, would you fill in for me while I'm waiting for my baby?"

oOo 10 minutes later oOo

We talked about she wanted to keep her child. How it hurt her to have two abortions for children she would have loved, and how Pein wants to help her raise their child together. Now.  
We had moved on to the difficult part. Convincing me to fill in.

"But P_eeeiiiinnnn_!! I hate the Ansatsusha Company!!" I whined.

"Please Saku-chan!" He pleaded.

"Come on Sakura! Your an awesome employee! I know your really pissed with our company, but its only a couple of months!!" Konan begged. I hated the Ansatsusha Company. Sure, I was great at my job, maybe the best, deffidently the youngest, but.... aw hell. I cant leave Konan to an abortion she doesn't want....

"...Fine." I groaned.

"YAY!!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" She beamed at me. Pein wrapped me in a hug, while Konan kept kissing my hair, and cheeks, jumping up and down.

"Konan, I dont know if you're aloud to jump around when you're _'with child'_. Yeah." Deidara said walking in.

"Good to have you back Saku-chan." Tobi, and Kisame said together. Sasori smiled, and Itachi and Hidan were smirking triumphly. It was obviously their idea for me to fill in.

"Oh, and Sakura, we still have your bike." Kiba spoke. When did he get here? Wait... did he say...

"My bike?"

"Yup, It's still perfect and yellow and all." He said. Before I could asked, Tobi was on his way to get it, and soon enough, I was following them on my black and yellow motorcycle to school.

--

Normal P.O.V

Gaara, Temari, Kiba, and Kankuro were sitting in the back by the window of Mr. Orochimaru's class.

"So, have fun last night Gaara?" Kankuro joked, winking.

"Shut up." Gaara looked away.

"Was That A _Blush_?!" Kiba jibed. Gaara's face was a little pink.

"Hey guys, Sakura's coming in!" Temari whispered, they looked to the door. Sakura was walking slowly from the door, looking around the class room.

"Ms. Haruno?" Orochimaru asked.

She looked at him. Their eyes met. She stared for a while. She screamed and ran from the class.

"AHH!!! OMG RUN IT'S MICHAEL _JACKSON_!"

The classed bursted out laughing.

"Dont worry kid!" Kankuro yelled.

"He only rapes little boys!" Kiba finished. Then they froze and looked at each other. "ewwww!!!" They said together, chills going down their spines.

"Inuzuka! Sabaku! Can it!" Orochimaru ordered. Sakura walked in slowly and took a seat with them inn the back, mumbling something about Japanese versions of Michael Jackson...

-- Study Hall --

"Nice impression on your fist day kid." Kankuro joked.

"I'll say!" Kiba joined in, "Did you see his face?! It's like we found his secret!"

"He scares the crap out of me!" Sakura groaned.

"Haha, he scares everyone." Temari laughed.

"Yeah, well I bet me and Gaara can take him!" Kankuro challenged. Gaara gave him a _'Dont put my name in this'_ look.

"Yeah? Well I bet me and Saku-chan can take him faster!" Kiba bet. Sakura grinned.

"I bet you could. The look on Sakura's face is enough." Temari agreed, picking Sakura and Kiba's side.

"Hey! Where's the support?! We're your brothers!" Kankuro protested.

"So? She's my room mate. And she's nicer."

"I wouldn't use the word '_nice'_ to describe Sakura, I'd say, more like: _SheDevil_." Kiba mumbled. Sakura glared and stuck her tongue out, but other than that, didn't deny it.

Later on, every one met up for lunch. Just like at the mall, they left Sakura and Gaara alone at the table. They ended up talking about everything, even about how their parents died.  
His father went missing, her's was murdered infront of her. His mother died during his birth, hers was sick. He was and outcast growing up, she shunned everyone growing up. He had no friends through life, but got them somehow, she didn't want or need friends through life, but got them anyway. They were different from eachother, and yet, still the same. He had a crush on her, she didn't know what a crush was through personal experience.

He wanted her. She couldn't be with him. He would try anyway. She would hate every second of rejecting him. He would tell her one day. She wouldn't know what to say. It would all happen. In a matter time to come.

"Sounds like an interesting life you've had." Sakura said. After talking about their lives, they felt that they knew eachother alot better.

"You too." He smirked at her. They had went outside on the porch of the dorm houses. It was pouring raining, neither of them had an umbrella, but neither of them cared about getting drenched.

"So, since your father is missing, who's gonna walk you down the isle when you decide to marry some weirdo? And of course, when you're dating, she cant just meet your brother and sister. They'd probably scare her off." Sakura joked, leaning against him. He put his arm around her waist.

"Hm. Define weird." Gaara said, looking down at their drenched clothes. His gray shirt was soaked, as well as his jeans. His hair was just as wet. Sakura's hair was sticking to her face in some places, it was cute. And her red shirt was sticking to her skin, showing her black tanktop underneath, and her black shorts were matted to her skin too.

"I dont know, just... _weird_." Sakura elaborated. She was enjoying the rain. Though it was really unseasonly right now.

"Well, if she's weird, then _more_ weird shouldn't bother her."

"Do you think _I'm_ weird?" She asked tauntingly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Hmm..." He was trying to think, but that look sent him over the edge. He said, and did, without thinking. "I think you're exactly my type of weird." He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back but then with a grin, pulled away.

She laughed a little, then rustled his hair with her hand. "You're cute, but not my type." She smiled again, then gave him a quick peck, and ran inside. He grinned once she was inside. She was lying, and he knew it.

--

"And where have you been?" Temari asked as Sakura came in.

Sakura shrugged. "Just making out with your brother in the rain."

"What? EW! _Why_? Why would you kiss Kankuro!" Temari asked, questioning her sanity. Sakura laughed a little as she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a dry tee shirt, and _boxers._ Sakura changed out of her wet clothes and into her new ones. Temari, so intent on the conversation, didn't even notice the clothes she had changed into as she handed her a towel to dry her hair.

"No, not that one. The hot red head." Sakura teased.

"Gaara? Really? You just kissed him... Again?" Temari gasped. Now she had some hope of finding out if Gaara could ever be boyfriend material.

"Actually, its a little different this time. He kissed me."

"_No_," Temari gasped.

"Yeah,"

"Do you like him?" Temari inquired, smiling, but scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah, but I might have told him he wasn't my type." Sakura told her, sitting next to her on her bed.

"What? Why?"

"Because I cant stay with him." Sakura answered. Her eyes were undecided and defiant, but her voice was sad.

"Why not?" Temari waited for an answer, but figured she wasnt going to get one from the silence. Temari placed her hand over Sakura's.

"You can trust me, Sakura." Temari whispered, looking her in the eye, "I know you have that problem. I can tell from watching you, you like to be secretive. And there're things you want to keep from me, and everyone else. Sakura, you can trust me."

Sakura stared back. She was right, could she really know all of that just from watching her? But could Sakura tell her, her secret? She sighed, "Temari, If you screw me over, you're dead." Sakura promised. She really shouldn't be doing this, but she wanted to know know what it would be like if someone from the outside knew about it. She was curious.

"I promise not to tell a soul." Temari swore. "Hey Sakura, where'd you get those boxers?" Temari asked finaly noticing the strange pick of clothing. They were black boxers that looked highly familiar. Infact, Temari remembered buying them for--

"I stole them from Gaara's room." Sakura answered.

"You... Stole... Boxers... Why?" Temari asked.

"Because they're awesome."

"... Okay. Um, is that his shirt too?" Temari asked, she remembered this red tee shirt as well.

"Yeah, but dont feel bad, I got something for you too." Sakura chirped.

"I dont want my brother's clothing. It doesn't even sound like something sisters do." Temari said sighing.

"Really? What kind of family are _you_ living with? I steal clothes from Tobi, Deidara, Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu, _AND_ Kisame! I dont have to steal from Konan, she lets me barrow her clothes."

"... Wow Sakura."

"Are you sure you dont want it? I mean, it's not Gaara's or Kankuro's."

"Who's are they?" Bingo. Temari was caught. Now Sakura just had to reel her in.

"Kiba's." Sakura taunted, a wide victorious grin on her face.

"... What did you take?" Temai asked.

"One of his shirts."

--- 5 minutes Later ---

Sakura's logic of stealing awesome clothes from family and close friends won. And Temari excepted Kiba's shirt.

"So, were you going to tell me what you're hiding?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Sakura looked down for a minute. "Temari," Sakura paused, then looked up to meet her eyes.

"I'm an assassin."

-

-

-

END CHAPTER!!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!


	4. Chaos

Im back!!! Hope I didnt keep you all waiting too long... Well, SOLs are coming, but at the very least, my highschool applications are in, now I gotta wait to find out if I made it into the medical program!! Well, this is the next chapter,

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!!**

Enjoy the chapter!!!!

_Chapter 4: Chaos..._

**RECAP **

_"So, were you going to tell me what you're hiding?" Temari asked. _

_"Yes." Sakura looked down for a minute. "Temari," Sakura paused, then looked up to meet her eyes. _

_"I'm an assassin."_

_**NOW:**_

Temari let out a loud laugh. Wiping her eyes she looked at Sakura with a big grin on her face, "Okay, seriously, what's the secret."

Sakura stared at Temari intensely until her grin dropped.... "Wait.. So, you're really an assassin...?" Temari asked.

"Yes." Sakura stared into her eyes, as if looking for something.

"No Way!! Can I Join?!!" Temari beamed, scaring Sakura into falling off the bed.

"You-- _What?!"_ Sakura yelled.

"Oh come on, its my childhood dream!!" Temari begged. What the _fuck?_ Her childhood dream was to be a killer? Sakura stared at her for a minute.

"You.... Want...." Sakura just stopped and shook her head.

"Oh come on? Please? Cant I be one? Please? _Pleeeaaasssseeeee--_

-- 10 minutes later... --

"_Pleeaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?_ Please Please Please --"

"Okay!! Fine! Just Shut The _Hell_ Up!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes!" Temari cheered. Sakura sighed and looked at Temari's bed side table. There was a half eaten PB&J Sandwich. Sakura smirked and smacked Temari in the face with it.  
"EEWWwwwwWWww!!" Temari complained. Sakura laughed at her expression.

"You cant just rush into missions, so you'll begin lessons tomorrow. I hope you're sure about this, it's your life you're gambling with right now." Sakur warned. Temari saluted her, before heading off the the bathroom.

"And Temari," Sakura called before she was gone.

"Yeah?" Temari turned back. The look on Sakura's face was scary. She was very grave..

"I can not be held responsible for your life. Remember that at all times."

oOo The Next Day oOo

Temari and Sakura were in the Cafeteria talking about her assassin history. Turns out, she was an assassin since age 12 and ended up being the best, and youngest in the entire company. She quit when she found out that her father's death, was by the company. She hates the company for not telling her, which is why she quit. She holds no grudges, she just could'nt work for the company that killed her father.

"So, why'd you join in the first place?" Temari asked.

".... I'll tell you," Sakura said, leaning in, Temari did too, thinking it was also a secret, "_Later_." She finished, flicking Temari's nose.

"Awww." Temari pouted, making Sakura laugh. Everyone else was sitting at three tables away from them. Since this whole thing was secret and all.

"Hey, Tem, who's that?" Sakura asked, nodding over to a girl, about a year older than her, with long waist length green hair that was in two pony-tails, and emerald eyes.

"Her? That's Lina Renjeru. She's in the same year as us because she transfered into the same year for some reason.." Temari whispered. Sakura was lost in those familiar eyes... Something about her, the way she talked, the way she held herself, it was all too familiar, yet she couldn't remember. Something about her was scary. It gave her chills.

"Come to think about it, there's something about you two, thats very similar... I cant put my finger on it..." Temari trailed off. But her sight was cut off, replaced by a nervous blond...

"Yo Saku, I got the um... erm.. the '_System'_... Installed in your room. Yeah." Deidara struggled to make it sound confidential, and not give anything away.

"Save it, she knows about us." Sakura told him. He looked at Temari, then back to Sakura, then back to Temari, then Sakura again. Then sighed.

"Well that saves me a load of trouble. yeah. How am I supposed to put enhanced weapons in your dorm if she knows nothing about --"

"Wait, what were you saying about enhanced weapons?" Sakura cut him off. Temari just nodded, pretending to know what they were talking about.

"Well," Deidara started, you could tell by his tone that he was boasting, "Remember how you always wanted a wall in your room--"

"Thats voice activated and flips over to the side that holds high-tech weapons?" Sakura finished her mouth, as wall as Temari's dropped. Deidara had a smug look on his face.

"Alright," Sakura said, collecting herself, "Who'd you kill?" Sakura asked him skeptically. Deidara fell out of his chair, and Temari stared wide-eyed, before smirking.

_"Nice."_ She said. He frowned at both of them.

"I didn't kill, anyone. Got it? Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Oh really? I'm sorry." Sakura told him smiling, "Who'd you _threaten_?" She corrected. Temari laughed.

"No one important." He joked. Sakura _tsked-tsked_ him, and Temari looked at him with aww and admiration.

"You're such a inspiration!" Temari squealed.

"Yeah, to_ truck drivers_ and _drunkies_." Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

"_Haha_, very _funny_. Ya' know what? Yeah? I'll talk to you later." Deidara growled, faking anger.

"Haha, see you later Dei-chan." Sakura told him, her eyes trailing back to Lina. Lina was looking at Sakura too. Lina's smile, turned into a smirk.

_'And so we meet again. Sakura-chan...'_ She thought menacingly.

_'Who is she? Why do i feel like I know her? ... Why do her eyes scare me...?'_ Sakura thought.

_**'...I dont like this Sakura...'**_ Her inner warned.

"Bye Deidara!" Temari told him, waving. He smiled, and walked back to his table. Temari turned back to Sakura.

"So, now what? We have 10 minutes before lunch is over, and I dont know about you, but I want to go hang out with Kiba." Temari said, grinning. Sakura pulled her eyes away from Lina,  
and grinned back at Temari, if they had extra time, then she would _**deffidently**_ go bug Gaara.

"Sure, break a leg. I'm gonna go mess with your brother." Sakura told her. The dumped their trays and went over to the boy's table. Gaara and Kiba were sitting across from eachother,  
so Sakura took the seat next to Gaara, while Temari sat next to Kiba, they were both having their own conversations.

"So, what are _you _up to?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I'd say eating, but I haven't touched my food." Gaara grinned, nodding over to Kiba, who was eating everything on Gaara's tray, except for his bottle of iced water. Sakura laughed at him.

"So what were you and Tem talking about so _intensely_?" Gaara teased, raising a brow.

"I cant tell you." Sakura whispered seductively, looking up at him from under her eye lashes. Gaara went a little red, but caught onto her tease.

"Oh come on, I can keep a secret." He whispered, smirking. Sakura bit her lip a little.

--

"Yo _Kiba_!" Temari greeted in a rough boyish way.

"Hey _Tem_! Whats up girl?" Kiba greeted in a girly way. They both laughed, this was their own little private joke.

"So whats new?" Temari inquired.

"Nuthin' much, I cant find my favorite shirt though..." Kiba trailed off trying to figure out where it might be. Sakura blushed, remembering Sakura's _'Gift'_. In other words, It was Sakura's offering, like saying, _"Come to the dark side-- we have Kiba's shirt."_ Temari laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked. Temari shut up immediately.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

"So hey, uh, I was thinking ..." Kiba started. Temari's heart picked up, "Um... Are you doing anything later on?" He asked.

Temari was deaf. Her body was numb. Kiba just asked her out... Oh my gosh, _**YES!!!**_ She inwardly cheered, before something pink caught her eyes. She glanced at Sakura, who was biting her lip, looking up at Gaara. _She's such a flirt,_ Temari thought fondly. _But wait, I do have plans, to train... Damn it..._

"Actally, I do have someting planned." Temari said. Kiba looked down, a little defeated. He looked like a kid who just dropped his ice cream.

"Oh," He composed himself, "Well... That's--"

"How about tomorrow?" Temari cut him off. He looked up, surprised, but then smiled and nodded.

--

_'I can keep a secret?'_ Sakura thought, replaying what he had just said, **_' Anyone can say that... '_** Her inner advised, cautiously. Sakura mentally nodded, agreeing with her

"Come closer Gaara," She whispered. Gaara leaned in, she leaned in until their foreheads were touching, then she shifted so that she could speak in his ear. He could feel her breath on his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and give him a tingle through out his spine.

"We were talking about..." Sakura leaned more into him, it looked like she was laying her upper half against his chest, and her head nestled into his shoulder, by his ear, "The best color to get for a _thong_." Sakura lied, Gaara felt something cold down his back, that made him wince. What the hell was that! He pulled away and saw Sakura holding his bottle of iced water.

_'She didn't...'_ He thought.

_**'She did!!'**_ Shukaku laughed. Gaara could hear Temari and Kiba's booming laugh, while Sakura just smirked.

He sent her a _'I'll get you back'_ look, while she returned it with a, _'Looking forward to it'_ look.

_**'Y'all are just too cute!'**_ Sakura's inner squealed. Sakura didnt even bother replying. She looked at the clock and got up, getting ready to leave. She gave a mock-two fingered salute to Kiba and Temari, and rustled Gaara's hair before leaving. Seconds later, the lunch break ended.

Classes seemed to passed by like minutes, and pretty soon, Temari and Sakura were back in their room, checking out that new wall thingy.

"That is so. _Awesome_." Temari and Sakura said in unison. They spent 10 minutes awwing the weapons, while Sakura checked them out. Temari wasn't allowed to touch them. _Yet._

After changing into new, more suitable clothes, They went to the Akatsuki's place.

"Yo." Pein greeted. Itachi and Zetsu nodded in greeting. Konan smiled, still giddy about her baby.

"Hi Saku-chan! Tem-chan!" Tobi greeted loudly. Deidara and Kisame raised their soda's in greeting, and Hidan did that thing boys did when they nod their head upwards. They were all in the living room watching a movie, some on the couch, and the rest sprawled carelessly on the floor.

"Hey guys! Pein, I need the practice room keys." Sakura told him. Pein raised a brow at her, and tilted his head towards Temari, in question.

"Lets just say, she's my apprentice." Sakura said, Temari and Konan grinned. Pein looked back and forth between the two before groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Pein! _Pleeaassee_~" Sakura sang.

"Yeah,_ Pleeaaassseeee_~" Konan, Temari, Tobi, and Deidara sang. Pein sighed and reached down into his pocket, and pulled out a chain, that had to keys on it. On was black, one was electric blue.

"YAY! Thank you!" Sakura squealed and hugged him, she grabbed the keys, grabbed Temari, and ran out of the building. They ran_-- or_, Sakura dragged Temari out to a gymnastic, weight,  
and bodybuilder gym, where they were the only people there.

"Woah. I didnt even know this place was here." Temari gasped.

"Yeah, not alot of people use it.. Only people like me, assassins." Sakura explained. Sakura and Temari worked out for a hour and a half on all of the different machines, Sakura was having a ball, while Temari.... Was tired as crap...

"Oh come on, dont tell me you're tired already??" Sakura moaned.

"No, just in pain. I didnt even know I had most of these muscles." Temari complained.

"Alright, alright, follow me." Sakura hopped off of the trampoline she was on. She was flipping, and jumping on that trampoline, with 20lbs of weight on her ankles, wrists, and around her waist, all summing up to 100lbs. Temari eyed here as she took off the weight.

"What's all that?" She asked.

"Its called weight training. Once you're strong enough, you'll be doing it too. But for now...Here." Sakura held out 5lb weights. She strapped them on in the same places Sakura had them. All the weight she got, sumed up to only 25lbs.

"Only remove these when you are going out somewhere, sleeping, showering, or on a mission. And as you advance in training, I'll add more weight. Understood?" Sakura demanded.

"Yes _ma'am_!" Temari answered, with a goofy and determined grin on her face. For the next hour, they were in the next room, practicing targeting, and teaching Temari how to use certain weapons. Sakura taught her hand to hand, and swordsmanship. Temari was a natural, but still had a long way to go. Next, they swam for 30minutes. Sakura said this was good for all of her muscles, and burns fat. After that, they went back to the normal gym.

"Temari? Sakura?" Gaara asked. They turned, surprised to see Gaara running on the treadmill. He stopped the machine and walked over to them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Temari asked.

"Well, I was looking for Sakura," He glanced at her, her blush past for being her blood rushing from her exercise,"So I asked Konan where you were, and she told me to come here. I didn't see you, so I just tried out some of the equipment." He explained.

_'Wow. I dont think she realized this place is private...'_ Temari thought.

_'Idiot.'_ Sakura thought, sighing.

"Oh..." Temari looked from Sakura, to Gaara, and saw that they were just staring at eachother, "Well, I'll leave you two ...alone... Sakura, I'll see you later." She told her.

"Bye Tem." Gaara and Sakura called after her.

_-awkward silence.....-_

"So..." Gaara started.

"I'm still waiting." Sakura said dryly. Her expression was a smug one, mocking him.

"Waiting for what?" Gaara looked at her, confused. Sakura had to fight to keep her poker face on. He was so cute when he was confused!!!

"_'I'll get you back.'_" She quoted him, smirking, before running back into the pool room. He grinned, and ran after her. He saw her dispose of her clothes, leaving her in the bathing suit she had on earlier, And jump into the water. He sighed. And kicked off his shoes.

_'Well, I got time to kill_.' He thought, taking off his shirt before jumping in after her.

-

-

-

**END CHAPTER!!**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R!


	5. Seduction's Game

Im back!!! Hope I didnt keep you all waiting too long... Well, SOLs are DONE!!!! Now on to Semester Exams!!!

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!!**_

**_NOTE:_** One of you readers requested a _**super hot make out scene**_, so look forward to that!!

Enjoy the chapter!!!!

_**RECAP**_

_"I'm still waiting." Sakura said dryly. Her expression was a smug one, mocking him._

_"Waiting for what?" Gaara looked at her, confused. Sakura had to fight to keep her poker face on. He was so cute when he was confused!!!_

_"'I'll get you back.'" She quoted him, smirking, before running back into the pool room. He grinned, and ran after her. He saw her dispose of her clothes, leaving her in the bathing suit she had on earlier. He sighed._

_'Well, I got time to kill.' He thought, taking off his shirt and kicking off his shoes before jumping in after her._

_**NOW:**_

Sakura swam into the deepest part of the pool - the 12 foot area - with Gaara chasing after her. Just when he thought he'd gotten her, she dove under. The clear water set a mysterious stage in his hunt. Under the water, Sakura swam up to his feet, pulling them so that he slipt under. She tried to swim away once again, but Gaara caught her wrist. He pulled her to his chest and swam up, holding her close so that she couldnt escape him. As he reached the top, they both gasped for air.

"Not bad, but, I _let_ you get me." Sakura teased, treading so close that their chests were touching.

"_Really_? I dont think that's true." He said back. He used his arms to hold her to him, while she wrapped her's around his neck.

"You're too slow, Gaara." She whispered. He leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips. Sakura froze with a '_what-the-moufo?'_ look of her face. She looked so surprised that Gaara began to laugh.

"That's not _funny_, that was my _first_ kiss." Sakura lied.

"Hm," He said, calling her bluff, "Well, first kisses are a personal sacred thing."

"Save your preaching for someone who cares." She mumbled. He could tell that there was something in her voice as she said that. He raised a brow, and leaned in to kiss her again. Just as their lips were about to touch, she put her hand over his lips.

"You're still not my type." She warned him. He smirked and kissed her again. His lips danced with hers in an unheard rhythm. She felt his tongue glide across her bottom lip, asking for an entrence. She smirked against his lips, and opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored her mouth, memorizing every detail, every taste, every _touch_. Her hands etched themselves into his hair while his roamed her back. The addiction became an obsession, as they pushed themselves closer, the once cool water seemed colder as their body heat increased. Gaara walked back over to the five feet, his lips never leaving Sakura, as she followed. once they could stand, they got even closer.

Sakura's body reacted in strange way to her, as she attacked Gaara, wrapping her legges around his waist. His arms supported her body as there was no physical way they could be any closer to eachother. Gaara trailed kisses down her neck and coller bone, grinning when he heard Sakura moan against him. She roughly pulled his face back to hers, claiming his lips once more. The heat and intensity did strange things to their bodies, Sakura could feel Gaara's erection between her legges and moaned again, there was no such thing as too close at the moment.

One of the hands Gaara was using to support Sakura danced over her inner thigh, her skin was soft and smooth, and he wanted _more_. Sakura loosened her hold on his hair, and wrapped one arm around his neck, while the other one trailed down over his side, resting uncertainly on the hem of his boxers, fighting not to move them. Gaara groaned, needing more of her, Sakura tightened her legs around him, groaning as she felt his erection throb against her more. Their breathing became shallow as the need increased. The heat was over taking them, as Gaara made a move to tug at the strap in the back of Sakura's swim suite, trying to hold himself back. Every move he made sent shivers down her spine, as the throbbing continued--

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_**Chapter 5:**_ _Seduction's Game_

Sakura froze, as did Gaara. The necklace Sakura had on, had a small, pocket watch looking thing, and apparently, the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Gaara asked, his velvet voice little raspy from their _'session.'_

"It's like an alarm clock, I gotta go Gaara." She lied, trying to get out of her mid-air straddling position. He frowned, but let her down. They climbed out of the pool at got their clothes back on. Sakura's dripping hair and pale, wet skin looked out of place with her dry clothes.

"See ya kiddo." Sakura said, walking past Gaara.

"_Older _than you." Gaara yelled after her, smirking.

"Bye a month and a _half_." She corrected. As she walked out of the building she began to run at an professional athlete's speed, back to her dorm. She arrived to the _make-your-ear-bleed_ shrilling sound of Temari singing in the shower.

"I'M WALKIN' ON **SUNSHINE**!!! _WOOOOAAAAHHHH OHHHHH_!!!" Tem shrieked.

_**'What the moufo?'**_ Inner Sakura said.

"DAMN TEM, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF THE DAMN SHOWER!" Sakura yelled.

"... How long have you been here...?" Temari asked wearily.

"Long enough to make me deaf. Get out, we're heading to the Akatsuki's." Sakura ordered.

--

"So this necklace charm beeps when you have been assigned to a mission?" Temari asked.

"That's right, And I'm taking you with me. You're pretty good, so I'll let you hang around." Sakura spoke.

"Sweet!" Temari cheered, "So... What happened with you and _Gaara_? You didn't get back for thirty minutes." Temari said, grinning at her.

_'Thirty minutes? Really?'_ Sakura thought.

"Hm, just hanging around in the pool. Small talk, stuff like that." Sakura lied professionally.

"Really now?" Temari said, raising a brow. They arrived at the Akatsuki's place, and knocked on the door. The door was opened, reveling a grave faced Itachi.

"Yo." Sakura greeted, letting herself in, pulling Temari in too. Walking into the main room, Sakura saw Sasori and Deidara.

"Whats up guys?" Sakura asked.

"What else, yeah? We've got a mission." Deidara answered.

"What is it?" Temari asked, they gave her a strange face, but just continued.

"Sakura, you are to kill this man, while me and Deidara make sure everything goes smoothly." Sasori instructed, laying a folder down on the table. Temari looked over Sakura's shoulder as she looked at the contents. A man in his mid twenties with blond hair and green eyes, it said his name was Harutomi. Below that gave his home address and a map of the inside of his house.

"Alright, Temari, lets go." Sakura said, putting the folder back on the table and walking towards the door. Temari nodded and followed, excited to be coming along.

"Oh, and Sakura," Itachi called. She turned to him, "Make it _messy_." A wicked grin spread onto her face as she nodded and left with her partners.

--

Sakura sat in the back seat of Deidara's fake car with Temari as she put on a disguise. A short black wig, and green contacts, she also put on a french maid outfit. Temari had on the same outfit, but had on a long redhead wig, with purple contacts.

"Alright, we're here." Sasori said. Sakura and Temari stepped out of the car and walked over to the house. Sakura picked the lock, and they let themselves in, walking carefully as they heard someone in the shower. Temari watched as Sakura walked into the master bedroom, as sat on the bed. Temari copied her movements, and when the shower stopped, Sakura broke into a grin.

As Harutomi opened his door, wearing only boxers, he froze looking at them.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Sakura smiled and stood up.

"We were ordered here for you, _Ha-Ru-To-Mi_." Sakura said, seductively, in a french accent. Temari got up and tugged his hand, leading him to the bed.

"Why dont you just lay here, and let us handle this?" Temari said, in the same tone, their accents professional. Sakura climbed onto him, straddling his hips, while Temari handcuffed his wrists to the bed bars. Temari rubbed his body, giving him chills, in all the right ways, while Sakura led kisses up his chest, to his jaw, where she began to whisper.

"Have you been _naughty_, sir?" Sakura asked, her accent not skipping a beat.

"Oh yes." He said, anxious for her body.

"Have you been making people _angryy_?" Temari asked.

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Have you been expecting your death to come today?" Sakura asked menacingly, dropping her accent. Harutomi's face dropped, and before he could say anything, tape was covering his mouth, courtesy of Temari. He shook his head, begging as he saw Sakura reach out and get a knife. She drew a deep line across his stomach, smiling at her work as he began to cry.

She began to wildly hack at his body, so that guts, intestines, and whatever else went flying everywhere, staining the walls and Temari's and her own body. Happy with her work, of making it messy, like she said she would for Itachi, she tossed the knife to Temari, who caught it with one hand. Temari stood over the dead man, and cut out his heart, holding it in her hands.

"I've always wanted to do this, ever since I saw it in a movie." Temari said. Sakura laughed.

Temari gave his heart one big squeeze, and threw it against the wall harshly.

--

They called Sasori on Sakura's phone to come pick them up, and hurried unseen into the car.

"You could have at least washed the blood off. Yeah?" Deidara complained.

"No way, and get busted or something if they find DNA?" Sakura asked.

"She has a point." Sasori said.

"Yup!" Temari chirped.

"Oh well I guess. Yeah."

--

Sakura and Temari bathed at the dorm, having successfully snuck in. After which, they talked about Temari's '_date_' with Kiba tomorrow.

"So, what _really_ happened with Gaara?" Temari asked. Sakura smirked.

"Oh nothing much, just a really hot make-out session." Sakura said, shrugging it off.

"For thirty minutes?!" Temari yelled.

"... It didn't seem that long..." Sakura answered.

"So, are you two dating now?"

"Nahh."

Temari gave her a patronizing look, "Let me guess, you pulled that _'You're not my type'_ thing again." Temari inquired.

"You know it!" Their conversation went on like this for some time, untill they went to sleep, eager for the next day.

-- With Gaara --

Gaara was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. How much _farther_ would they have gone in that pool? Why wouldn't Sakura date him? ... Why did he _want_ her so damn much...?

"Gaara, quit sexually harassing the ceiling and come watch this movie with me." Kiba yelled, throwing popcorn. Gaara sighed and sat up.

"What movie?" He asked.

"30 Days Of Night. S'pposedly a '_scary'_ movie." Kiba laughed. Gaara raised an eyebrow, questioning his friend's sanity.

Kiba froze..."Quit with the rapist stares! What have you been thinking about so hard anyway? You've been like this since you came back, all wet and smelling like chlorine." Kiba said.

"... Well, I had a ... _encounter_, with Sakura." Gaara told him.

"No lie? Dude, what happened! You've been crushing on her since that truth of dare game!" His best friend exclaimed.

"Well... She mocked me about getting her back, and ran into the pool room... She stripped back into her bikini and I followed her in..." Gaara paused. His face heating up with the memory.

"And _then_...?" Kiba prompted. Gaara gulped down the lump forming in his throat.

"Well, I chased her around in the pool for a bit, and we ended up making out..." Kiba's jaw dropped, "Some alarm or something went off, and she hurried off in a big rush. But I dont know man, things got really intense, and I cant get it out of my head." Gaara explained. Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Wait, intense like how?" He asked.

"Intense like, I dont know how much farther things would have gone but.... _damn_."

Kiba gave him another '_wow'_ look, "Hey, you know, I have a date with your sister tomorrow." He said awkwardly.

"Then show her a good time." Gaara said, shrugging it off.

"Haha, com'on, lets watch this vamp movie."

.:. Next Morning .:.

"Morning!" Temari greeted Kiba and Gaara. They turned to her, surprised that for once she wasnt walking all noisily. Which was actually something that Sakura made her stop.

"Hey Tem, Where's Sakura?" Kiba asked. Temari continued to pat her hair down, since she had helmet hair.

"Parking her bike." She answered. They turned and saw Sakura getting off of her yellow motorcycle.

"Nice." Gaara smirked. Sakura worked her way over and winked at Gaara, seductively biting her lip. Gaara knew what that shine in her eyes were. She was _teasing_ him. And it was driving him _crazy_.

-

-

-

END CHAPTER!!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R! Oh, and I want to know if _**you think**_ I should _**change the ratings**_!!

_**Click This Button!!!**_


End file.
